fabulousunicornsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rawr I Am Kat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fabulous Unicorns Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rawr I Am Kat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JessyPop (Talk) 05:35, December 24, 2011 Valentines Hey Kat! Its Cam! Happy Valentines Day, hon! <33333 I love you so much, Kat! If you're wondering why I am messaging you here, its because I'm only giving out valentines to my REALLY close friends and this wiki is a lot more private then regular Degrassi Wiki. Plus I'm trying to avoid anymore hate comments on confessions. You are one of the biggest sweethearts on wiki. You were nice to me from the very beginning and I really appreciate that, sweetie! I'm counting on you and Michi to talk page me anytime you wanna go on Tinychat because that is the only way I can keep in contact with you guys now, since I probably won't be on chat much anymore. There has just been to much drama for me to handle. Anyways, happy valentines day again! HUGS AND KISSES FOR YOU! <33333 Love you Kat! Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Aww, Kat! Thank you! Yeah, I know I should just ignore it, but I get comments daily, almost every hour and I'm just sick of it. I meant what I said though, talk page me when you wanna go on Tinychat. Maybe we can go on tonight or even go to Nate's test wiki chat for some privacy with you and Michi and Mars. Sure Kat, if the chat is empty with only a few people, I will definitely visit. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 21:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) No that wasn't my confession. I saw it and god I wish I know who it was. The person seems to know my writing and grammar style and eveything. They writing is almost exactly how I would write it. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 00:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know right? Anyways, Kat, we're on TC if you wanna come :D http://tinychat.com/eki3g. There is the link hon! :D Come if you want but don't share the link with anyone. Delete the message when you're done so no one can find us there. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 03:04, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh Kat, I haven't left the wiki. :D I just contribute at night now, when everyone is asleep. That way I can avoid drama but still keep up my counter thingy. Aww thanks, I had a feeling people would get annoyed by all my comments though :/ By the way, we're on TC if you wanna come. Michi has the link though, and I want her to give it to you privately. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 02:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kat. LOL, you messaged me from Disney Wiki. :D Anyways, are you still on TC? Sorry, I've been out all day so I didn't realize you were all hanging out, but I'm ready to go on now if you want. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 03:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem...! LOL! Anyways, if you aren't on yet, and Michi isn't going then I won't right now. :) If you want to later then tell me Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 03:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha, are we boring? Okay, well I'll think about it. You know me though, I'm trying to keep distant from people. Maybe you could invite people. You have a lot of friends here. :) Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 03:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.... I'd go on with Aleesha and Niso I guess. I also promised Rynen that I would go on with him one time, but I still haven't. Wendy isn't around so... I guess she's out of the picture now. Why don't you list some people and tell me who you want on TC. :) Don't tell any of them we might TC yet. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 04:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC)